One Day At a Time
by btbethel
Summary: One day at a time. That is how Kurt Hummel plans on getting through this crazy thing they call life.


A/N: This story is an AU, which follows along with season two when Kurt transfers to Dalton. Dalton in this story is a Boarding school. There will be no main character death and Klaine is always endgame with other couples randomly thrown in there. Blaine and Kurt are the same year both Juniors in high school. I am looking for a beta so if you are interested in possibly being a beta for this story or have any corrections you would like to see be made go ahead and make a review or message me.

Warning: swearing and character sickness.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (If that was not obvious.)

The last few months have been a world wind with everything happening so fast. It had all started with the whole Dave Karofsky incident; it was the final thing that pushed me over the edge. I was use to all the physical and verbal abuse I received every day. I could take the gay slurs, the shoving into lockers that left burses on my skin and the ice cold slushy's that stains my clothes. But that kiss, it was more than just physical and verbal abuse it was a violation. It affected me mentally. The death threat that I reserved after just made everything worse.

That is probably the rezone why when I found Dalton it seemed to be so perfect. It was like heaven compared to McKinley. Within those nicely decorated walls I was able to find safety. Meeting Blaine and the Warblers where just a perk. And what a perk it is.

With the support of my family and the blessing from New Direction I made the move to transfer schools. Dalton was completely different then McKinley in every way possible. Besides the obvious fact of it being a boarding school, the students actually cared about their education. It was equally cool to be in glee club as to be on the football team. No one cared if you are gay, straight, gay, bi or anything in-between. People judge you on your personality and who you are as an individual not on how many cheerleaders you have gotten to third base with (for the most part).

I found my support group with in the warblers. Manly with Blaine and Jeff my roommate and Nick his "best friend" (aka the person he makes out with when drunk at warbler party's). They helped me acclimate into the routine of Dalton. It was a hard adjustment going from McKinley's curriculum to the expectations of Dalton's. But I refused to let my GPA fall because it required a little bit more work and effort. It took time to figure out the perfect balance between new friends and old friends. I made it a point to come home every weekend to spend time with my family and to spend time with Mercedes and Tina. And on the rare occasion Blaine would come home with me witch would always be special because Dad allowed Blaine to sleep in my bedroom with me.

Things where falling into place and even though I had to go through so much shit, I am finally on a higher ground. I can take comfort in the fact that my dad is now healthy and managing his heart condition. And after my performance of black bird Blaine has realized he had feelings for that go beyond just being friends.

So here I am a junior in high school, in a glee club rehearsing for sectionals with my incredibly talented, gorgeous, and sexy boyfriend who was taking the lead in the song and completely owning it. I was definitely not focused on the simple two step that we were doing because when I went to move with the group from one side of the risers to the opposite I tripped myself up and somehow had landed flat on my tail bone. It didn't hurt that much it was just surprising and embarrassing especially sense everyone went silent and all their eyes were on me siting on the ground. "Kurt! Are you okay?" Blaine asked rushing to my side. My face was bright red now and I could feel tears of embarrassment filling my eyes. I had to take a deep breath trying to get my tears under control before I could shake my head yes I was fine. "Yes just. Can you help me up?" I asked reaching my arms out. "Yes love." he grabbed my hand and pulled me up onto my feet. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead before he stepped back to give me some space. "Warbler Blaine no PDA in rehearsal!" Wes demanded from the front where he was standing watching our rehearsal. "Kurt are you alright? Do you need to sit the rest of the rehearsal out?" He asked looking concerned "No, I am fine. I was just…" then I realized why I had tripped. I was distracted by Blaine dancing in front of me. Now instead of turning red from being embarrassment about the fact I had tipped in front of everyone I was embarrassed because of what I had been thinking about. "Um…" Before I had a chance to respond Tent spoke up "watching Blaine's ass?!" "Fantasizing about Blaine's ass!" Cameron added "memorizing Blaine's ass in those pants!" Jeff subjected smiling and laughing. "OK stop taking about Blaine's ass. I get it. I was distracted. Sorry for the disruption, can we get back to practicing." I was even more embarrassed for being so obvious. The rest of rehearsal went as normal as any other rehearsal with only a few more comments about me staring at Blaine's Ass.

After practice Blaine and I grabbed some dinner to-go so that we could go up to my room to study for the history test we have tomorrow. We situated ourselves on my bed I was leaning agents the head board Blaine opposite me. We had a rule study for twenty five minutes take a ten minute brake. Every three brakes take a fifteen minute brake. It usually kept us on track so that we would accomplish something otherwise nothing would ever get done. We would be too distracted. Blaine's cell phone alarm went off. "So, where you really that entranced by my butt that you fell?" Blaine asked starting one of our ten minute brakes. I could feel check becoming flushed "there is no use in denying It." he teased "I can see it in your eyes." He raised his triangular eyebrows jokingly "I did had a nice few." I smiled. It wasn't uncommon that Blaine would ask me something so open just to make me flustered. Slowly I have become more comfortable with the topic of sex. Expectably now that there was someone I could potentially inter territory with. "Yeah?" he asked razing just on eye brow. He had started to push his books aside and crawled over to me. "yeah." I leaned forward so that I could rap my arms around his neck to bring him closer as we kissed. It was a feeling I would never get over having, in these moments I felt whole with him it only led me to think of how close we would feel when we actually went all the way. Before I knew it all thoughts of finishing studying where we replaced with the feeling of Blaine straddling my lap and the amazing feelings that came with it. I had lost track of time witch often happened when I am with Blaine when all of a sudden the door was flung open and Jeff walked into the room. He didn't even bat an eye lash at us instead greeted us as if we were still studying. "Hey Blaine, Kurt." He went to sit at his desk with his computer turning the screen on. Blaine was still on top of me but the mood was effectively killed. "Hi Jeff." Blaine growling rolling off me so that we were sharing my pillow. "You know you are probably the biggest cock block ever." I said bitterly "you two are always attached to each other it's not like you don't get time alone besides I need to work on an essay .By the way how's the ass?" Jeff asked as he continued to pull out his English homework. "Witch as his or mine? Because his is mighty fine." I tried using my best bitch attitude. "Yours, last I remember Blaine hadn't eaten it landing hard on his ass in front of everyone." He said sarcastically "My ass is fine thanks but I don't think it is any of for your concern." "Ha-ha, yeah you are right I will just let Blaine tend to that. But before you do just have the decency to put a tie on the door and lock it." "Oh come on Jeff, you would love walking in on us, don't even lie." Blaine said still a little bit upset about the interruption earlier. Don't get my Wong I was disappointed by the interruption but Blaine he was a combination of mad and horny witch made an interesting combination for a recitation.

It wasn't instill the next morning that I realized just how hard I must have fallen, indicated by the black and purple busses on my butt. I have always been fair skin and bused easily but I haven't has a bruise this intense sense I got thrown into the dumpster freshman year hitting my ankle on the mettle corner.

A/N: Thank you for reading.


End file.
